Lukester Farrell
Luke "Lukester" Farrell '''(born in 1993) is a Australian/American actor, sports and comedian. Personal life Early life Farrell was born in AUS. Lukester started doing his first training in 1997 (age 4) years old and starting doing model and tv commercial. Fitness Lukester getting in to his fitness session of yoga, swimming, riding, running and little abit of boxing every years. Relationships * Leslie Ann Valenza starting to get in to relationship and starting get married sometime. Tattoos TBA. Inspirational speech Lukester Goes to School of Kids who have problem. Celebrity Impressions * '''Adam Sandler * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Bruce Willis * Elvis Presley * Jim Carrey * John Travolta * John Wayne * Nicolas Cage * Rowan Atkinson * Sylvester Stallone * Will Smith * Zac Efron Lukester Farrell Created * Fred O'Brien * The Knockout Kid * The Amazing Kick-Butt Trilogy's * The Summerlands **''The Summerlands: Big Picture Show'' (2009) **''The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show'' (2014) **''The Summerlands: Last Picture Show'' (2017) * Fred O'Brien ** Fred O'Brien: The Movie (2010) ** Fred O'Brien 2: Night of the Living Fred (2011, DVD) ** Fred O'Brien 3: Camp Fred (2012, DVD) ** Fred O'Brien Goes Fourth (2015) *** Fred O'Brien 5 (2020) * The Knockout Kid ** The Knockout Kid (2014) *** The Knockout Kid, Part II (2016) *** The Knockout Kid, Part III (2019) *** The Knockout Kid, Part IV'' (2021) *** The Knockout Kid, Part V (2023) Between The Summerlands & Fred O'Brien Retirement of Fred O'Brien TBA Laugh Out Loud Production Farrell formed his film production company, Laugh Out Loud Production. The group includes Sam Vincent, Matt Hill, Michael Hutchinson, Jake Weary, and Dylan Mullen. Disney's Partnership and Friendship Lukester spend many years on TV series Hit "The Summerlands" and "Fred O'Brien". The Disney Compacy welcoming him to stay and work as a team on films and television. Partnership and Friendship Dan Lautner Luke Ford Thomas Burton Filmography * Big Brother Trouble (2000) * Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (2003) * Christmas With the Madison (2004) * James Ventrella: School Detective (2005) * Alex Smith (2008) * The Summerlands: Big Picture Show (2009) * Fred O'Brien: The Movie (2010) * Fred O'Brien 2: Night of the Living Fred (2011) * Fred O'Brien 3: Camp Fred (2012) * How to Train to be a Superhero (2013) * Run (2013) * The Faculty (2013) * The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show (2014) * The Knockout Kid (2014) Discography '''Himself * Lukester Farrell * TBA * The Lukestar (2015) The Summerlands * The Summerlands (2003) * Untitled Summerlands album (2005) * Untitled Summerlands album (2009) * Untitled Summerlands album (2009) * Untitled Summerlands album (2010) * Untitled Summerlands album (2014) * Untitled Summerlands album (2015) Fred O'Brien * Hackin Christmas With Fred O'Brien (2009) * Who's Ready For a Party (2010) Music TBA Rating Genres Action Adventure Animation Biography Comedy Crime Documentaries Documentary Drama Family Fantasy Film-Noir History Horror Movies Music Musical Mystery Romance Sci-Fi Short Sport Thriller TV Shows War Western WWE